


Yoghurt Cup

by amorettemcsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clueless Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorettemcsky/pseuds/amorettemcsky
Summary: Kara has just been on a battle with a rogue alien and now she needs to fill her stomach. She crashes at Lena's office and she offers the hero to raid the small fridge she keeps in her office purposefully for times like this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Yoghurt Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, J.Miller, the ever so amazing indie artist, for giving me this idea.

A loud thud appears from the balcony and Lena turns around to find Supergirl collecting her breath before smiling up at her. She walks in with her hands against her hips.

"Hey, Lee." She smiles.

"Kara," Lena stands up and approaches her to check any injury.

"I'm okay," The blonde chuckles. "I'm strong, you know."

"Yeah, well, still doesn't minimise my worry seeing you being thrown about by that alien earlier." Lena huffs.

"I'll try not to get thrown next time," Kara chuckles and pulls Lena into her embrace. "Love you, Lee."

"I know," Lena mumbles in the crook of Kara's neck. "You can raid the fridge now."

"I love you even better now." Kara laughs.

"Typical." Lena rolls her eyes and pulls away to shove the blonde towards the fridge. "I told Jess to always make sure it's full, so grab anything and or everything."

"Will do, Ms Luthor." Kara snickers while making her way towards the small steel box.

Lena shakes her head and sits back down to continue her work. When Kara opens the fridge, she just sits there in front of it to fuel her stomach back for energy. She's halfway through the fridge, after packagings and packagings of snacks, she squeals and makes Lena look up from her laptop.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Are these yoghurt cups yours?" Kara asks, mouth half full. Lena wants to laugh at and scold her at the same time. She nods for confirmation.

"You can have some if you want." And Lena gets back to her work.

"This won't kill me, right? I tried a greek yoghurt when I arrived on earth the first time and I didn't like it. This is one of your healthy food, isn't it?" Kara hesitates.

"Kara, they put flavour for a reason." Lena chuckles. "Now, try a blueberry one or a strawberry one and complain later if you still don't like it."

Kara smiles, grabs one and opens it. She tries not to think about the taste of that plain greek yoghurt that she tried for the first time, this one is different, she tries to assure herself. It's the blueberry one and the colour of it is a bit purple-bluish, she can smell the distinct blueberry alright. She shrugs it out and puts it against her mouth. She starts slurping. Oh, it's delicious.

"Oh, Kara, you might want to..." Lena's eyes almost pop out at the sight. "Get a spoon... from... t-the break room..." 

Kara is still slurping and licking at the cup, ignoring Lena, she seems to be in her own world. Lena gulps as she watches Kara who's sitting crisscrossed in front of her small fridge eating a cup of yoghurt... without a spoon. She bites her lower lip and tries to calm herself down.

"K-Kara." She calls.

"Huh?" Kara pulls away from her yoghurt and turns toward the raven-haired with a little moustache of yoghurt. Then she licks them clean after realising it was there.

"You know you can get a spoon from the break room, right?" Lena mumbles, looking anywhere but Kara's eyes.

"Meh, this is fine. I can lick it clean, so, no worries." She smiles brightly and Lena shudders. 

"It's not-" "It's okay, Lee. I won't choke or something like that." Kara laughs.

And it feels like a neverending loop to Lena, watching Kara slurping and licking yoghurt from the cup before getting another one. How many yoghurt cups did Jess stuff in that fridge?! She's contemplating to discreetly send her assistant an e-mail telling her to not fill her fridge with anymore yoghurt from now on, but she's also turned on at the same time. She finally squirms in her seat, pressing her thighs together to keep herself steady. It's not working.

"Lena? Are you okay?" Kara stops her yoghurt slurping saga and turns to look at Lena.

"Y-Yeah, a-all good." She waves her hand dismissively, trying to act cool. She's not, she's hot and bothered.

When she feels enough is enough, she stands up and walks towards the heroine.

"Okay, I have a question for you." Lena huffs.

Kara seems to sense the distress in her voice and stands up as well. "What's up?"

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"W-What?" Kara chuckles awkwardly. "Like, like... romantically? Sexually?"

"Both."

"No," The blonde mumbles. "Is there a problem?"

"Seems to me like you're very experienced in what you do in the sheets with women, darling." Lena sighs.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Kara rubs her neck nervously.

"Ugh, Kara!" Lena huffs in frustration. "Can't you tell by the way you eat those damn yoghurts? You're killing me here."

"But- But I didn't do anything wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kara seems to panic.

"No, no, honey." Lena's tone soft now. "You did nothing wrong. Let's- Let's sit down and I'll explain to you." And they both make their way towards that white couch Lena has and they sit on their significant spots. 

"Explain what?"

"Kara..." Lena sighs. "I'm a lesbian."

"I know that."

"Yes, I know you know," Lena rolls her eyes. "But do you know how lesbians have sex?"

"Uh, w-what now?"

"I said what I said." Lena shrugs and Kara blushes.

"U-uh... no, I don't know."

"Well, what you just did seems otherwise to me, Kara." Lena is playing a dangerous game, she knows that. But the look on her best friend all flustered is so cute and she thinks, maybe Kara isn't totally straight after all. Oh, she knows the look she receives from the blonde sometimes and she reciprocates that. She was just not sure if confronting her feelings and Kara's would be a good impact on their friendship, but right now? To hell with it, she thinks.

"What I did?" Kara tilts her head in confusion. "What... did I do exactly?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna be blunt. There's no point of being subtle with you because you would never get it."

"Okay, hit me," Kara says.

"The way you ate that yoghurt? It looked like you were eating a pussy, Kara." Lena puts her hands together and tightens her lips, waiting for an answer.

"W-What?!" Kara blushes even harder now. "I- What- I didn't- Oh, Rao." 

"So..."

"So..."

This is awkward, Lena thinks. On the other hand, Kara is blushing furiously and she tries to stare at Lena subtly, checking her out. So, that's how lesbians have sex? She wonders about eating Lena's- oh, Rao!

"What are you thinking about now?" Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara blushes even harder.

"N-Nothing!" She stammers.

"I'm so glad you're such a terrible liar, Kara," Lena smirks. "Are you curious?" _Dangerous, Lena, dangerous, back it off._

"C-Curious? About what?" Kara's voice is strained and Lena knows she got her.

"Oh, you know... eating a pussy." Lena's smirk seems to be wider and her eyes seem to be twinkling in amusement and delight.

"W-What? Noooo..." Kara trails off, face red and she's tired of blushing already.

"Do you... want to try?" Lena's tone is full of mischief and Kara shivers.

"I- Uh, um... I- Lena- Oh, Rao..." Kara hides her face in her palms and groans. "This is so not fair."

"All is fair in love and war, darling." Lena giggles.

At this Kara looks up, surprise on her face, like she's in disbelief. Did Lena seriously say that? Wait, of course, she did, Kara has super-hearing, she must've heard it right. Lena's looking at Kara with raised eyebrows in amusement.

"Y-Yeah?" Kara stutters in a bit of disbelief.

"Kara, let's refocus here for a moment." Lena takes a deep breath. "I wouldn't be like this if I didn't have any feelings towards you. I tried so goddamn hard to hide this, tried so hard to convince myself it's just a silly crush, but every time you show up to my presence, I just... I feel like all else is irrelevant. Now, I may sound silly, but I can't help it. I understand if this makes you feel uncomfortable right now, me confessing my feelings to you, I get it if you would want some space between us or to stop being my friend altogether." 

Kara's in shock, Lena's heartbeat is skyrocketing, Kara doesn't know what to say, and Lena's looking anywhere but Kara with anxiety shown in her eyes. But wait, Kara needs to process this, her feelings are returned! Kara has been feeling the same way towards Lena or even better, with or without her presence, Kara's world revolves around Lena. Protect Lena, defend Lena, say good things about Lena, the Luthor's name doesn't deserve Lena. Lena, _Lena, Lena!_

Lena's anxiety is rising along with her heartbeat, the wait is killing her, what is Kara thinking? Lena doesn't want to think about it if Kara did decide to unfriend her. She doesn't think she would be able to cope. Oh, God, she's going to hyperventilate, she needs to get out of her own office. So, Lena abruptly stands up and makes her way towards the door in a hurry, heels clacking harshly against the shiny clean white tiles. Jess almost jumps when her boss' door opens suddenly and before she could call Lena, Supergirl is on her tail like a lost puppy.

"W-Wait, Lena!" Kara calls out, trying to reach her. "Wait!"

And this time Kara uses her superspeed and traps Lena between the elevator door and her body. "Hear me out first!" Kara says and turns Lena around so her back is on the door.

"Kara, let me go." Lena's voice shaking, she's trying to hold herself together. 

"No," Kara whispers, body leaning towards Lena. "I haven't said my piece yet."

Lena wants to dig a hole and bury herself, but Kara's insistent being holds her from that. So, she waits for the upcoming rejection she's expecting would come out of Kara's mouth.

"I like you, too. A lot." Kara breathes out. "I didn't know that these feelings are considered that type of feelings, but I know that my world revolves around you, Lee. Maybe not as thirsty as you just were and I never really thought of you in that specific way, but I would love to. I never thought much about it because you're my best friend and I thought that feelings are normal, but I do want to be near you as much as possible, to be with you as much as I could. And honestly... what you just showed me... makes me curious and now I'm thinking of you in that way and I can't get it out of my head. Damn, Lee, see how much power you hold against me." She chuckles.

Lena's knees buckle and she starts to heavy-breathe. "R-Really?"

"Mhm." Kara wriggles her brows cutely. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes, please." Lena whispers.

Kara smiles bashfully before diving in to capture the CEO's luscious lips and her hands go to get a grip on her hips to press their bodies closer. "Mmh... so soft," Kara mumbles against Lena's lips, making the raven-haired giggle.

"K-Kara." Lena looks over Kara's shoulder and suddenly she feels very awkward.

"What? What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kara starts panicking.

"N-No. Jess." Lena whispers.

The heroine turns around abruptly to look at Lena's assistant before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, right. H-Hi, Jess."

The lady that's intended cross her arms and smirks at them knowingly. "Kara. Lena." Her tone in a playful mock, thankful that she knows them well enough to do so.

"Y-You know her secret, too?" Lena interrupts.

"I have eyes, Ms Luthor. It's obvious, to be honest, a pair of glasses and a ponytail aren't really a great disguise. I thought since you're a genius, you'd find out long ago." Jess shrugs and Lena's jaw hangs agape.

"You're lucky you're my beloved assistant, or else I would not let you have that. And this here," She looks at Kara accusingly. "I can't believe you let Jess know before me!"

"It's not my fault she found that out by herself. She's pretty intimidating, too, you know, well, besides you that is. I didn't really have a choice, she's scary when she wants to be." Kara defends and Lena sighs, knowing that full well, that's why Jess is her trustworthy right hand.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Kara, take her home and have sex already. This anticipation is killing me. You two are practically married for years already." Jess says earning blushes from the other women.

"Jess!" Kara tried to scold but appears shy.

"What, Kara?" Jess challenges, she knows she won this.

Kara pouts and scoops Lena up into a bridal style carry. "Nothing, I'm gonna take my lady home now," Kara mumbles before speeding back to Lena's office, to her balcony and to fly out back to Lena's penthouse.


End file.
